Serena the Silver Metal Alchemist
by FeralDemonArtemis3.0
Summary: Serena the moon princess or is it Serena the Silver Alchemist two roads and She can only choose one or the other will she stay in her new home or go back to her brothers who will she chose or will she have a choice?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

An unexpected guess

Serena a normal fourteen year old girl with an average life, with only school work to worry about. NOT! In reality Serena was born in a different dimension to the Elric family. She was Edward Elric's identical twin sister with Edward being five minutes older then her. On the day there mother died Edward, Serena, and Alphonse did the forbidden. Human transmutation. When they thought they had everything set up then went to work and started the process. At first everything seems to be going well but then something changed. Al started to disappear along with Serena's right arm and Ed's left leg. In order to save their brother Serena sacrificed her left leg and Ed sacrifices his right arm. They were able to save their little brother by binding his soul to his armor body. As soon as Al found his elder brother and sister he took them Winry and her grandmother to help fix them up after that, things have never been the same.

**Prologue**

"**Ami watch out!" yelled Serena as she pushed Ami out of the way before the monster chopped her into pieces. "Serena… Ami are you guys okay?" asked Venus who jumps to her friends side.(It's been a hectic week, after the fight with chaos and the freedom of Galaxia the scouts still had monsters to fight but none of the monsters were as bad as the one they were fighting now. "Sailor moon get out of the way." yelled Molly in distress as a blast was heading towards Serena. (In this story Serena's family and some of her friends knows about her being Sailor moon as well as the scout's family.) Serena was about to dodge when all of a sudden she saw a familiar face. "Hey there kiddo." Said the person. "Mr. Hughes?" whispered Serena as the monsters attack hits Serena right arm to the point where it should have been severed off. "SERENA!" yelled everyone in panic. (Scene change) "I'm sorry but I have a wife and kid waiting for me." Said Lieutenant Maes Hughes as he starts to walk away. The Homunculi that he thought he just killed got up. "Oh really." Envy forms into Maes wife from a photograph the Lieutenant dropped. "Then this should be more suitable for your death." With that Envy shoots and kills Lieutenant Maes Hughes. Before he dies Maes relive a memory of his promise to his best friend Roy Mustang. Then he relives a memory with his wife and daughter with all three Elric siblings and of course Winry. (The Elric brother and Winry) On there way to find something out about the philosopher's stone and eating the pie Mrs. Hughes made for them Ed looks out the window to find that some one is waving to him that looks like Lieutenant Hughes. When the train past the figure Ed looks back but didn't see him anymore. "Brother did you see something?" asked Al. "No" said Ed as he takes another bite of his pie.**

**Love it hate? Please Review**


	2. Memories relived

**Chapter 1**

** Memories relived**

"**SERENA!...NOOOO!" yelled the scouts as the saw the blast hit Serena's right arm head on. (Flashback) "Brother, sister where are you… brother, sister where are you?" shouted Al looking for his elder siblings through the chaos of the room. "No, BROTHER!" yelled Al as he found his big brother in a puddle of his own blood. Al found a medical kit that was in what used to be a cupboard. Al tended to Ed as fast and secure as he could before he left him to find his sister. "Aww… Where… Ed… Al where are you… Ed… AL…" whispered Serena who was starting to lose consciousness until finally blacking out. (End flashback) Serena gets up from the floor and walks towards the demon that was attacking Ami who had broken her leg. 'I know that if I use Alchemy I'll have a lot to explain but… no, no buts if Ed were here he'd do the same thing. Serena claps her hands together and transfuses a spear out of no where. "HAAA…" yelled Serena as she throws the spear straight through the demon head. Hopefully they won't ask what just happen. "Serena, what just happen?" asked Mina who seemed surprised. "Look guys, I don't want to seem rude but I don't want to talk about it." Said Serena. For the first time the girls saw Serena put on a serious face. Her eyes showed no emotion. "But Serena did you always know how to fight?" asked Lita. "Lita, please not now… please we'll talk about this tomorrow at the scout meeting but for now… just leave me alone." Said Serena with no emotion in her voice as she reverts back to civilian mode and leaps away with out tripping or falling to everyone's shock. (Serena is at the cliffs with the waves from the ocean hitting the cliffs). "I… I can't stay here anymore." Serena said to her self as the sun started to set.**

**TO BE CONTINUED:  
**

**LIKE IT HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. The Truth comes Out

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Comes Out**

**After the battle with the monster, the Sailor Scouts helped each other to the hospital to treat their serious wounds. The bad part was that Ami's mother had the night shift to the girl's displeasure. "Ami, what happen to you, you look like you were beaten up by a hundred people and your friends as well… goodness gracious Serena wasn't kidding when she told me that you guy's were going to come in beaten up." Said Mrs. Mizuno who did quick work with the girls wound. "What, Serena was here?" asked Darien. "Yes she was, Hey Ami why didn't you tell me Serena has a metal arm and a metal leg?" asked Mrs. Mizuno. "WHAT!" yelled the girls? "You guys didn't know she has a fake arm and leg?" asked Mrs. Mizuno curiously. "No we didn't mom… did she tell you how that happen to her?" (The park). Serena was walking in the park by herself thinking on how to tell the scouts that she was from a different dimension and she only came to help defeat the negaverse, and that she was going back to her real home. "I wish I could take them with me to my home in another dimension." Said Serena speaking to herself. "Then why won't you ask them if they want to go with you?" asked Queen Serenity. "Mother you know why, if they come to my dimension they could get killed." Sighed Serena as she sits on a bench and leans her head back to gaze at the stars. "They can protect themselves, and you never know they might surprise you with their answer." Said Queen Serenity as she sat next to her daughter. "How did you know that I was worried that they might not want to come with me?" Serena asked shocked. "I know you too well Serena." Grinned Serenity as she looks to the moon. "Well it's time for me to leave, take care of yourself my daughter, and to tell you the truth what ever decision you would have made I'm proud of you." Queen Serenity looks at her daughter with a proud smile and disappears into the night. 'Thank you mother, your words have given me the courage to tell them everything.' Serena stars at the clear night sky. 'This reminds me of the time when Ed, Al, and myself were studying on how to be come state alchemist, Hahahaha… until Nina interrupted them and said she wanted to gaze at the stars.' Thought Serena with a smile on her face as she remembers that day clearly. (Flashback) "Big brothers, big sister can we go outside and watch the stares pretty please." Said Nina in her puppy dog eyes and her little pout. "I don't know Nina we have a lot of studying to do." Said Serena as she walks to the book case to get another book. "Please." Pouted Nina. Ed and Serena share a look. Then they look at Al. All three Elric Siblings nodded and took Nina and Alexander on the roof. "Hey look, theirs our zodiac sign, Leo." Said Serena as she points to the constellation. "Theirs mine over there." Said Al who was pointing at Cancer. The four watched the stars and saw a shooting star. Three Elric sibling's wished to have the others body back together. Nina's wish was to stay with her big brothers and big sister forever. (End Flashback). Serena laughed at some of her favorite memories form both the past with her brothers to the present with her scouts.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I had a school project to finish. Well tell me what you think do you like it or Hate it?**


	4. The Decision Part One

**The Decision Part One**

**Serena decided to keep walking for a little while. She was trying to decide on how to tell her family and friends that she's not from their dimension. 'Well it looks like it's about time I head back to the hospital, and when I get back I know I'm just bound to get bombarded with questions.' Thought Serena with a sighed. (Half an hour later) Serena looked straight at the hospital doors. "Well it's like the old saying when in Rome do what the Romans do" sighed Serena as she went through the hospital doors. Serena walks to the service counter. "Excuse me nurse can you tell me where I can find Dr. Mizuno?" asked Serena. "Oh she is in her daughters room, its room 218 on the second floor to your left you can't miss it." Said the nurse. "Thank you." Serena bows to the nurse in gratitude before she goes into the elevator to her doom. (Five minutes later). "SERENA, where have you been you had us worried sick." "HEY, MEATBALL HEAD, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL AS SOON AS YOU DROPPED OFF AMI, YOU LEFT WITH OUT EXPLAINNING WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU." "Serena is what my mom told us true, are some of your limps fake?" "Okay, okay calm down all your questions will be answered soon." Serena sweat dropped at the scene as the girls where going to tie her up to a chair until she answered all their questions. "Some of your questions will be answered now and some will be answered at the scout meeting tomorrow." Said Serena in a serious tone. "Serena, no one said there was going to be a scout meeting tomorrow, what about our date?" asked Darien confused. "It's been cancelled Darien, I'm sorry but this meeting is important. It just can't wait." Said Serena as she turns to her mother and Molly. You guys are invited to along with dad, Sammy, Andrew and Rita, Mrs. H, Molly's mom, and Elizabeth." Serena then walks to Mrs. Mizuno. "Mrs. Mizuno you're invited as well." Serena turns to Rei. "Rei your grandfather and Chad are also invited, now to answer all your questions, Yes I do have a fake arm and leg, ever since I was ten." Serena takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell you how it happened, at least not until the scout meeting tomorrow." As Serena looks to see the girls reaction. "Serena how come you never told us you're handicapped?" asked Rei as she looks guiltily away from Serena because with all the scouts combined she was the one who criticized Serena the most. "Rei, I'm may not have a real arm or leg, but that doesn't mean I can't fight or do anything you can do, like I said some of the question running in your heads won't be answered now, but soon I promise." Serena walks over to Ami's bed and gives her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay Ames you take care of yourself, tomorrow morning I'll come by to visit okay." Serena walks over to her mom and Molly. "Come on Molly, Mom and I will walk you home, just to be on the safe side." Said Serena as she walks with Molly and her mother out of the hospital. The girls watch Serena walk away. They sigh in exasperation waiting for tomorrow to be today. The girls agree to sleep in the hospital to watch over Ami**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update I just had a lot of studying to do for the finale exams and finale project needing to be turned in. I just wanted to say it might be a few days before I update or when summer vacation is here which is in seven days. Please update. **


	5. The Decision Part Two

**The Decision Part two**

**Finally after a long night of restless sleep, it was time for the scout meeting. Serena and the girls met up with each other at Hikawa Shrine. "Well first let me introduce myself, my name is Serena Trisha Elric identical twin sister to Edward Michael Elric, and elder sister of Alphonse Jet Elric." Said Serena as she bows to the girls. "What… Serena your our daughter Serena Tuskino." Said Mr. Tuskino. "No dad I'm not, I'm from a different Dimension and was sent here to only help the girls with the battle against the monsters and to pretend that well… I'm sorry Darien but I was to pretend that I love more than a friend… I'm sorry but I think of you as a friend and nothing else… if I could Darien I would change everything that happened in the past few years in a better way but I can't." said Serena sadly. "But Serena… I love…" Darien was silenced from a finger to his mouth. "Please don't finish that sentence… Darien I only look at you as a friend." Said Serena as she walks to the middle of the room. "Anyways my mother Serenity from the moon kingdom told me after the fight with Chaos, I would have a choice to make, either I stay in this Dimension or go back to my dimension." Said Serena Checking to see if the girls were following. "SO um… which one did you choose?" asked Mina nervously. "I chose to go back to my dimension back to my brothers and I was wondering if you wanted to see my dimension you guys can come too if you want… I really want you guy's to get to know the real me." Said Serena who looks to the ground. "Yeah that would be cool." Said Amara who smiles at her Princess. Everyone nod at each other. Then they said that they would all go even Darien. "First, you need to know a little about my life." Said Serena as she uses the silver crystal to show the girls her life. (They saw when Ed and Serena were 5 and Al was 4 when their father abandoned them. They saw them practice alchemy. They were surprised to find out Serena was a little prodigy just like her brothers. They also saw what happen to their mother, and how the tried to revive their mother, and how it backed fire. They saw Ed, Serena, and Al studying to be alchemist and only two of them could be alchemist. Ed became the "Full metal alchemist" and Serena the "Silver Metal Alchemist". They saw that Serena and Ed were almost killed on their first mission as alchemist against Jack the slasher. They saw all of Serena's friends and missions. They saw that Serena was just like Ed when it came to speaking her mind. Although their big mouths always got them in trouble. They also so how Serena Fought some of the guys. She was holding back everything that she was to pretending to be someone she not). After they saw how Serena's life was like they felt bad for her but knew it would be a blow to her pride if they said anything so they kept their mouths shut. "Okay get your bags ready and we'll be on our way to my dimension." Said Serena as she got up from the floor and went home with her mom, dad, and Sammy. The girls parted ways until tomorrow morning where they will travel to a very far away place. While Serena was walking home with her family she started to think about a memory of her and her brothers in a bar trying to ask a guy named Shocks who was an alchemist thief where their friend Marisol was. The guy some how got them drunk. They were still able to save their friend. She laughed at how her and brother made fools of the men in that bar who were trying to attack them in their state only to beat each other up. Sammy looked at his sister as if she was crazy laughing out of no where. "I'm not crazy Sammy I'm just relieving some of my memories." Said Serena as she looks to her little brother. "OH with your real brothers." said Sammy who was jealous. "Sammy no matter what your still my brother and mom and dad are still my mom and dad, its just going to take me time to keep calling them that because when we go to my dimension I'm probably going to start to call them form their first name or last name. My Mom may be dead and my father may have abandon me and my brothers but they are still my parents, so give me time okay?" asked Serena. "Okay, Sorry I was being jealous sis." Said Sammy with a weak smile for his sister. "Its okay Sam." Said Serena as she hugs her little brother. **


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion

**  
"ARE YOU GUYS READY YET!" yelled Serena in exasperation. "Oh come on Serena you take just as long." said Mina as she was logging her luggage up Rei's stairs. "Mina how many times do I have to tell you…? I'M A TOMBOY… also we can't take too much… AHH… oh never mind." Sighed Serena as she saw the amount of luggage some of the girls were bringing. 'Well I can always rebuild the family house or something' thought Serena in irritation. "Okay is everyone ready to leave?" asked Serena as she puts her suit case down. "Serena is that all you're bringing?" asked Mina in shock. "Yeah, well my brothers and I only bring only a couple change of clothes that are the same style." Said Serena as she walks over by the stairs to help an overwhelmed Haruna-Sensei with her luggage. "Alright we'll all here so get ready to go." Said Serena as she goes to Trista who transforms into Sailor Pluto. "Alright Trista ready to go?" asked Serena in happiness. "Yes Princess we're ready." Trista uses her time staff to open a portal to Serena's dimension. "Trista is it so hard for you to just call me Seren-." Serena gets cut off from what she was saying when the portal swallows them. (Ed, Al, and Armstrong on their way for another fix up at Winry's) "Hey Brother when do you think we'll be able to see Serena again?" asked Al. "I don't know AL, I wish I knew but I don't but don't worry we'll see here again." Said with a smile. "Hope so, I heard about your sister, she is supposed to be just as stubborn as you." Said Armstrong. "It's true she is stubborn and believe me you don't want to be in the same room with both of my elder siblings when they are in that certain mode that gets them and myself into trouble." Said Al as he shudders inwardly from some of the memories of those certain situations as if it just happen yesterday. "Yeah what's that suppose to mean!" yelled Ed as he runs after his younger brother. "Nothing Brother really it's nothing." Yelled Al as he dodged his big bothers advances. (The remains of the Elrics house) The Girls walk through the portal and walk into the remains of Serena's old house. "Serena where are we?" asked Molly. "My home, you see just to make sure we have nothing holding us back to our past, my brothers and I burned our house to the ground with all our stuff in it." Said Serena as she looks at the remains of her home with a blank expression. "Step back." Said Serena as she claps her hand together and transfuses the house back to its original state while adding a little more for the new comers. The house looked as if it was never destroyed. "Come on in." said Serena as she walks into the house. "Wow Serena this is a nice place." Said the girls in awe. "Serena who's this?" Asked Darien putting to some pictures. "Those eight pictures are me and my brothers, and the picture of the woman is my… mother." Said Serena sadly who looks away and helps the girls with the luggage's. "How about the man?" asked Darien. Serena flinches from what Darien said. "Is he your father?" asked Darien ignoring Serena's obvious discomfort. " I have no father." Said Serena as she looks away from the girls. "But is he?" asked Darien trying to hurt Serena like how she hurt him. (Sorry for all those Darien lovers) "DARIEN ENOUGH, YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I'M NOT ALL THAT COMFORTABLE ABOUT THE SITUATION, IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE GOING TO ACT THIS WAY I WOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU COME… I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU WANT ME TO BUT I GO WHERE MY HEART LEADS ME AND I'M SORRY BUT MY HEART JUST CAN'T RETURN YOUR LOVE." yelled Serena as she get all up in Darien's face. Darien looks away from Serena in pure embarrassment and in shame. The girls were trying to calm down Lita, Rei, Amara, Andrew, and Hotaru from killing Darien. "Serena I'm-. "WHAT DARIEN YOU'RE SORRY, WELL SORRY AIN'T GOING TO CUT IT… SORRY IS NOT GOING TO HELP WITH THE FACT THAT MY FATHER ABANDON MY FAMILY… THAT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT HE LEFT OUR FAMILY, MY MOM WOULD STILL BE ALIVE… DARIEN JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME." Said Serena as she walks out the door and slam it shut. Serena walks towards her best friend's house. (The Girls) "Damn it Darien Did you really have to go that far shessh!" Yelled Rei who slapped Darien. "I sorry guy's I was just so mad I'll go apologize to her." Said Darien as he starts to walk to the door. "I wouldn't Darien if I were you, remember Darien in this Dimension she has a different personality in this Dimension She is her true self, and by the way she fights I wouldn't be surprised if she would have beaten you up while she had the chance." Said Lita as she walks to the kitchen and starts cooking. (Serena walking to the path to Winry's place) 'The nerve of him, although I shouldn't be talking I did lead him on… Finally I'm at Winry's place.' Thought Serena as she See Winry outside playing with her dog. "Win… Win it's me Serena… Win over here." Yelled Serena Running and hugging her surprised friend. "SERE… Grandma Sere's Home… She back… she back!" Yelled Winry Happily.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note-

Hey everyone I bet you thought this would be a new chapter. Sorry I haven't update in a long time I had writers block for a while but I promise to update all of my stories sometime this month.

I have a question what kind of pairings would you like for "**Serena the Silver Alchemist**"?

Also what would you like "**An all New Destiny"** to be crossover with? Please let me know soon.

Thank you and again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
